Y Así Pasó
by Ale-Hatsune
Summary: No soy buena escribiendo Summary's n.nU. Pero bueno... Hinata y Sasuke ya son pareja, y compran una linda casa...Aunque no creian en lo sobre natural... Desde ese momento, sus vidas ya no seran las mismas..


**Hola a todos!! Aqui denuevo con un nuevo fic Jeje!. Este si que no lo dejo Botadito xD. Esta idea surgio un dia que estaba resfriadilla y no tenia nada mas que hacer y me dije, "Ya sé, Haré un fic" xD. Pero bueno, no quiero aburrirlos mas y aqui vamos con el fic! n_n**

**Desclaimer: Lamentablemente los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen... Si me perteneciesen que no haria con ellos O.O xD.**

**Y Así Pasó**

Hola, Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga. Actual esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, con el cual tengo 2 hijos ya mayores. Hideki de 16 años de edad y Sosoma de 17.

Mi historia no fue muy normal podríamos decir, todo paso así…

Yo estaba casada con el hombre más codiciado de toda Konoha. Nos conocimos en el instituto y después de 2 meses de amistad comenzamos nuestra relación.

Mi padre se oponía a aquello debido a que en ese tiempo aún existía el lazo de rivalidad entre los 2 clanes más poderosos de Konoha: Uchiha vs Hyuga.

En mi opinión, yo, no estaba a favor ni en contra de los Uchiha y mi familia, pero, debía hacer algo para que todos pudiésemos estar en harmonía. Idee un genial plan para que mi padre permitiera mi reciente relación con Sasuke, pero no podía hacerlo sola. Había solo una persona en la cual podía confiar. Mi primo Neji.

Aunque los del Bouke odiaran a los del Souke, mi primo siempre me cuidaba. Siempre decía que era su deber protegerme para toda la vida fuera cual fuera la situación. Yo le decía que no se preocupara, que no era su obligación proteger a alguien como yo. En cambio él me respondía con una sonrisa y me decía que lo hacía porque su corazón se lo ordenaba.

Ese mismo día, lo llamé y le dije que viniera urgente. Necesitaba su ayuda. Él acepto sin chistar y me dijo que en media hora más estaría acá.

Mientras, para pasar el rato me dispuse a ordenar mi habitación. Normalmente estaba muy limpia pero estos últimos días estaba echa un asco.

No me di cuenta cómo pasó el tiempo cuando ya estaban tocando la puerta. Me dispuse a bajar y abrí la puerta del salón. Era mi primo y llegaba justo a tiempo.

Nos saludamos como siempre y como era de esperarse, me preguntó para que lo necesitaba. Aun con el miedo de que hubiera alguien que nos pudiera oír, le dije que me siguiera hasta mi cuarto. Él ya había notado que era algo importante, algo en lo cual solo él me podía ayudar.

Le conté mi plan. Me costó convencerlo para que aceptara ya que Sasuke y él no se llevaban muy bién.

Al fin y al cabo aceptó. Con lo cual procedí a contarle mi plan. El cual consistía en hacer una carta en nombre de Sasuke para mi padre. En otras palabras una carta en "Son de paz".

No había forma de pedírselo a Sasuke, no cabía duda de que no iba a aceptar por su orgullo y muchas otras cosas más. Por suerte mi padre nunca vio la ortografía del Uchiha porque si no mi plan hubiera sido inútil. Una vez tratar de hacer mi letra lo más parecida a la de Sasuke procedimos a hacer la carta la cual decía así:

Sr Hyuga:

Sé que nuestra rivalidad aun continua, por eso quiero que esto termine y que por favor deje que pueda salir con su hija mayor. Hinata.

Mis sinceras disculpas si esta carta no es de su agrado. Pero si usted me permite salir con su hija, podremos ser muy felices. Le prometo que nada le va a faltar.

Atte. Sasuke Uchiha.

Me quedé pensando unos minutos y me dije que esas nunca serian palabras que salieran de la boca de él. Pero las palabras eran tan bonitas que no perdíamos nada con intentar.

Después de decorar la carta un poco, salté por mi ventana para así poder dejar la carta sobre el marco de la ventana de mi padre sin que me viera. Después de haber logrado mi cometido acompañé a Neji hacia la puerta donde nos despedimos, subí a mi cuarto pidiéndole a Dios que la carta diera resultados.

Los rayos del sol que entraban por un costado de la cortina me obligaron a abrir los ojos. Me percato que alguien me llama, es mi padre.

Bajo acelerada, como si me persiguieran, mientras oigo que gritan con una voz ronca: "¡Hinata!".

Llego al salón, y veo a mi padre con la carta en sus manos y su mirada seria de siempre.

-¿Qué significa esto?.- dice mostrando el pedazo de papel.

Mi voz se ahoga. ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué no puedo hablar? Me gustaría no cohibirme cada vez que mi padre alza su mirada en mi dirección. Pero me es imposible.

Ahora solo debo esperar. Esperar a que rompa el pedazo de papel y me diga con su fuerte voz: "¿Estás loca? No lo permitiré, aunque sea lo último que haga".

-Acepto.- Respondió aquel hombre.

¿Escuché bien? Había dicho: "¿Acepto?". Mis oídos no podían creer lo que hace algunos segundos salió de la boca de aquel Hyuga.

-¿Q…Qué?- Respondí anonada.

-Dile al Uchiha que acepto, Acepto su relación.

No podía estar más feliz en ese momento. Corrí a decírselo a Sasuke, quien reacciono enojado porque no le pregunté antes de hacer una carta en su nombre. Y feliz porque al fin podríamos estar juntos. También fui a darle las gracias a mi primo quien fue el que más se alegró por la noticia.

Pasaron los meses y ya había llegado el momento de casarnos. El día de mi boda, todo el mundo estaba bien vestido y la iglesia hermosamente adornada.

Recuerdo que íbamos yo y mi primo Neji quien era el padrino, tomados del brazo. Los nervios me consumían por dentro al caminar por la alfombra viendo como toda esa gente me miraba.

Al otro lado llegaba Sasuke. Se veía realmente guapo. También tomado del brazo con mi hermana pequeña, Hanabi. Quien iba muy sonrojada. A pesar de que ella no era tímida, ver todo ese tumulto de personas a su alrededor y caminar del brazo con el chico más apuesto de Konoha era mucho para ella.

Después de la misa, el padre nos bendijo y terminamos con el beso. Fue el beso más hermoso que haya recibido en mi vida. Salimos de la iglesia, yo iba en brazos de Sasuke, quien me subió amablemente a la limusina que nos esperaba para ir rumbo a nuestra luna de miel. Mi padre fue quien se ofreció a pagarla, nuestra luna de miel era nada más y nada menos que un viaje a parís.

Todos nos despidieron muy felices, mientras el transporte se alejaba.

Nuestra estancia en parís, fue espectacular. Vimos un montón de cosas bonitas y degustamos muchas clases de quesos. También fue ahí donde el milagro de la vida ocurrió. Donde quedé esperando a mi primer hijo. Sosoma.

Al volver a Japón les conté a todos que estaba embarazada. No se lo podían creer. Como toda pareja recién casada queríamos dejar la mansión Hyuga e irnos a vivir solos. Ya que teníamos una cotizada una casa muy grande y bonita a muy bajo precio, con un jardín muy grande y una fuente en la parte trasera. Aun no entiendo porque el corredor de propiedades nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado. Pero yo hice caso omiso al comentario.

Ahora con Sasuke estamos embalando todas nuestras pertenencias, todos nos desean mucha suerte. Lo bueno es que la casa no está muy lejos de la mansión, aunque tiene un cementerio cerca, no me importaba mucho, no creía mucho en los cuentos de fantasmas.

Ya hemos llegado a nuestra nueva casa, donde todo cambiará…

**Gomen, gomen si me quedo muy corto el chapi! eso que me ocupo 4 paginas de word O-O!. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capi, me parecio un poco aburrido. No se preocupen! Ahora empieza lo mejor Bwajajaja! :3. Acepto criticas constructivas, destructivas, ladrillazos, tomatasos y/o todo lo que se les venga a la cabeza XD.**

**Nos estamos leyendo! Matta ne! (No olviden! dejen comments :P)**


End file.
